Making children's beds daily is a chore that is best assigned to the children as soon as possible to reduce housekeeping duties of adults. However, young children are not easily taught such a task and may rebel at doing work. Consequently, the chore may not be assigned until the child is quite mature. In the interim, the child has lost the opportunity to learn a challenging mental and physical task as well as the social experience of contributing to the upkeep of the household.